$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {1} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {4} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}+{-1} \\ {1}+{4} \\ {-2}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {5} \\ {-4}\end{array}\right]}$